


Falling Off The Wagon

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's slipping into evil again. </p><p>Well, kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Off The Wagon

"I came as soon as I got your message," Xander said breathlessly as Buffy opened the door. "What's happened? Is Will meddling with the dark arts again?"

Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it again. Xander noticed that her clothes were wrinkled, and her hair hung in limp strands around her face. Finally, she said, "Um, it's been a strange day. Maybe you'd better see for yourself."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping," Buffy said, shrugging. "Apparently this sort of thing takes it out of her."

Xander followed her into the kitchen. Buffy pointed at the picture on the fridge. Xander felt his eyebrows rise up into his hairline. "666?"

"Look closer," Buffy said.

"Made of macaroni," Xander realised. "She's not into the dark arts."

Buffy nodded. She hoisted herself up to sit on the counter, and rubbed her forehead. "She's into the dark crafts."


End file.
